


A Voice in the Dark

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [64]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Voice in the Dark

**A Voice in the Dark**

**Prompt:** Endless night

**Word Count:** 126

**Characters:** Rumple/Belle

**Rating:** PG

Rumple felt the darkness sucking him under. It wasn't his kind of darkness. It was something worse. This darkness was death.

He had lost his son and his magic. He was just about to give up when he heard a voice in the distance begging him not to let go.

It was Belle. His beloved Belle wanted him to fight. He could never deny her anything. Even as the Dark One, he wanted her to be happy.

So Rumple fought to hold on. He did it for Belle but he also did it for himself.

He wanted to look upon Belle as himself and not the Dark One. He wanted to show her that he was worth her faith because she was everything good in him.


End file.
